What happened to Sabrina?
by HannabananaXX
Summary: Puck tries to prank Sabrina to make her an old woman. The prank goes wrong leaving the Grimm family to look after an 18 month old baby! Can they find a way to turn Sabrina back and keep her safe at the same time? Can they protect the queen of sneaks while she is so small?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, this is my first story on fanfiction so please give it a chance! I am from Britain so spellings like 'color' are written as 'colour' because that is how we spell it here :)**

**Puck and Sabrina:14 years old (Puck looks 14)**

**Daphne and Red: 9 years old**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm **

* * *

It was an early Saturday morning and the Grimm household woke up to a shrill scream. They've adapted to get used to the sound of Sabrina's screams from Pucks pranks, but it never fails to make the jump in a morning.

"PUCK YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Sabrina screamed as she chased him around the house with Puck laughing manically. "Silly Grimm, you can't kill me I'm royalty!" Puck replied obnoxiously. "I don't care if you're royalty or not, you're gonna pay for dying my hair red!" Sabrina and Puck were busy fighting and they didn't see the rest of the family excluding Daphne rushing downstairs to see what the commotion was.

"What is going on?" Henry Grimm yelled at the two 14 year olds. "Puck dyed my hair red while I was sleeping!" Sabrina replied while Puck tried desperately to get out of Sabrina's tight hold around his neck. Veronica Grimm sighed losing patience with the pair. "Sabrina let him go and Puck why did you dye Sabrina's hair?" Puck innocently answered with "I thought ugly here needed a new hair colour could improve her looks." Sabrina glared at the now free Puck but didn't say anything while stormed out of the room with a huff.

* * *

Later on Granny Relda was in the middle of making breakfast when Daphne entered the kitchen. Still half asleep she made her way to the table where Veronica, Henry, Uncle Jake, Red and Sabrina sat waiting for breakfast. She also took notice that there was no Puck. "Where's Puck" she decided to ask, but by the look on Sabrina's face and the different coloured hair she shouldn't have asked. "Who cares where he is, he's probably planning pranks in his room like the immature boy he is!" Sabrina replied angrily. "Sorry for asking" Daphne replied meekly, not wanting to get on her sisters nerves.

* * *

After having multiple showers Sabrina finally got her golden blonde hair back. She then got dressed for the day in dark blue jean shorts, white tank top, and purple converse while tying her waist length hair in a side braid. She decided to find something that was reasonably normal to eat since she hardly ate any breakfast. As she walked into the kitchen she bumped into the one person she hated the most at the moment. Puck. He had a mischievous grin on his face that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. "What are you up to?" Sabrina said, narrowing her eyes in the process. "Oh nothing really I just thought I should make you something because of my prank." Puck replied while handing Sabrina a small plate with a cupcake on. "How do I know this isn't another on of your stupid pranks that will probably blow up in my face" Sabrina accused. "Well it's not a prank…just a… friendly gesture lets say." Puck says while walking away into the living room.

_I guess no harm can come from a cupcake_, Sabrina thought, _it can't possibly be as bad as dying my hair red._ What could go wrong?

* * *

**Hope i did well for my first story, please review! I will try and update soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, thanks for reviewing the first chapter if you did, here is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm**

* * *

**Previous**

_What could go wrong?_

* * *

Sabrina decided the cupcake looked reasonably normal but she didn't want to take any chances. She broke off a piece of the cupcake at arms length to see if it would explode in her face. After having no explosions she decided that eating the cupcake couldn't be that harmful. She started eating in small bites and was surprised by how many different flavours were in it. _Something doesn't feel right…_she thought..._where have I felt this feeling before? _

Sabrina soon figured out that the cupcake gave her the same feeling she got from being near magic. "Oh no, this can't be good" Sabrina said while rushing into the living room to find someone before anything happened to her. While she rushed around the house she ran into Puck. "What have you put in that cake stinkpot!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I didn't put anything in it Grimm I just thought I should give you something to make up for earlier!" Puck said while grinning like a madman.

"Oh yeah, well why do I feel like I'm near magic and how come I hardly believe that explanation?" Sabrina replied.

"I don't know…trust issues maybe?"

"urgh! Your unbelievable!" Sabrina shouted before storming off to her room.

* * *

After staying in her room for a bit she started to get hungry and headed down to the kitchen. On her way down the stairs she started to feel funny. She felt tired and dizzy. "Hey Uncle Jake"

"Hey Sabrina, are you okay? You don't look so good…" Jake noticed when walking past Sabrina.

"I'm Fine" Sabrina lied. Before she could carry on walking her legs gave up under her but Jake caught her just before she hit the floor, then everything went black.

* * *

"What happened?" Veronica exclaimed as Jake gently laid Sabrina on the couch.

"I don't know she just fainted!" Jake replied.

"Well, let's leave her to get some rest and see if she is better when she wakes up." Granny Relda said while pushing everyone out of the room.

"Why hasn't it worked yet?" Puck muttered while following the family out of the room.

* * *

Daphne and Red came back from visiting friends and made their way to the living room. Once they got there Daphne was shocked to see a baby sitting on the couch, which Daphne thought looked a lot like the baby in the pictures her mother had shown her of Sabrina. Hesitantly Daphne asked, "Sabrina…is...is that you?" In response to Daphne's question the baby on the couch giggled and babbled while playing with her little feet. "Oh, this can't be good. MOM…DAD…SABRINAS A BABY!"

* * *

**There it is! Sorry it's a bit short but i will try to make the next chapter longer. REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, i hope this chapter is a bit longer, i know the last one was very short but that was because i was trying to get to when she is actually a baby.**

**Also i am trying to use the American terms for things like Diaper (a nappy) , Mom (mum)**

**I am doing this because most of the american terms are more known than the British terms and it will be easier for you to read, so bear with me if i get them wrong in later chapters. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm**

* * *

**Previously**

_"Oh, this can't be good. MOM…DAD…SABRINAS A BABY!"_

* * *

After shouting for her parents Daphne slowly walked towards the baby. As she neared, the baby looked up at her curiously. She looked like she was debating whether or not to trust Daphne coming closer to her. _Even as a baby Sabrina had trust issues…_Daphne thought. It was then that Veronica and Henry ran into the room to see why Daphne was shouting. "What's wrong Daphne?" Veronica asked worried someone was hurt.

"Sabrina's been turned into a baby!" Daphne replied while pointing to the babbling Sabrina that was playing in Sabrina's old clothes that were now too big for her.

"That can't be Sabrina." Veronica said not believing Daphne.

"It has to be! She's sitting in a pile of Sabrina's clothes, which she was wearing earlier today, has the same curly blonde hair, only shorter, and the same baby blue eyes! I just know its Sabrina!" Daphne shouted trying to convince her parents to believe her. She hoped Sabrina was the baby in front of her because Daphne had always wanted a little if it was only for a short amount of time. She did have 5 year old Basil but she always wanted a little sister who she could dress up in puffy little dresses and do cute hairstyles on to make them look like a little doll. She had tried that once with Basil and it ended with him running away to tell their mom and dad that Daphne was trying to change him into a girl.

* * *

While Daphne was still thinking about having a little sister, Veronica picked up the squirming baby, guessed she was around 18 months, and held her in her arms with one arm holding her back to make sure she didn't fall and the other arm underneath her to hold up her weight. She didn't weigh much and Veronica remembered Sabrina hadn't weighed much when she was that age. Baby Sabrina had stopped babbling to stare at the women holding her and with her small, fragile hands hesitantly placed them on both of Veronica's cheeks.

"Mama" Sabrina said while snuggling into the crook of her mother's neck. After hearing Sabrina say that Veronica was now certain that the baby was Sabrina and was wandering who did this to her. "Hey baby" Veronica cooed and soothingly stroked her hair while walking towards Henry, whose face was red with anger for having his eldest daughter turned into a baby. "She has to be Sabrina, I can see the resemblance." Veronica whispered to Henry as Sabrina was on the verge of sleep while sucking on her thumb. "Yeah, I can see it too." Henry agreed. At this moment Puck waltzed into the room, looking all high and mighty. "I am going to KILL whoever did this to Sabrina!" Henry said seething with anger. Pucks eyes widened and he suddenly started to turn around to go in the kitchen when Daphne spotted him.

"Hey Puck" she said. Puck stopped moving and turned around slowly to face the family. A look in Henrys' eyes said that he guessed Puck had something to do with it and slowly started to advance towards Puck. "You have something to do with this, DIDN'T YOU!" Henry yelled still advancing towards Puck who was now shaking with fear. "Busted" Red muttered while edging towards Veronica to look at Sabrina's small form.

"I didn't do anything to Grimm!" Puck argued while backing up towards the kitchen door. Henry continued to send death glares that could kill while getting closer. Just then Jake came into the room to see what all the yelling was about. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is going on?" Jake yelled to get everyone's attention. Unfortunately this also startled Sabrina and she started to cry. While Veronica, Daphne and Red tried to calm Sabrina down, Henry explained what had happened. At the end Jake pinched the bridge of his nose to try and come up with a solution to end the fighting, while trying to drown out the wails emitting from Sabrina. "Ok, let me get this straight, Puck gave something to Sabrina to change her into a baby, you decided to go hulk on Puck because of it, and now Sabrina won't stop crying because I woke her up with my shouting." Henry nodded but was slightly annoyed by how he said he turned 'hulk'.

"Ok then…Puck, DID you give something to Sabrina to change her?" Jake asked while staring at Puck waiting for an answer. Puck was hesitant to answer, in case Henry blew up in his face again. "Well…kinda, I gave her something that was meant to change her into an old woman, not a baby!" Puck confessed while looking over at the girls, who had just got Sabrina to calm down. Her face was red and blotchy from crying and she kept on fidgeting in Veronicas arms. Looking at Sabrina he noticed how she was quite a cute baby. This coming from the most obnoxious person in the world, that was saying something. She has cute chubby cheeks with little dimples when she smiled, golden blonde hair that had the odd curly strand which bounced when she moved, startling baby blue eyes, chubby arms and legs, and she was really small in height.

* * *

"If you two can just stop fighting we can just get straight to looking for a way to change her back." Jake said waiting for them both to agree. "Fine" Henry said then walked off to go and see Sabrina. Puck decided to go over as well as he never had seen her as a young child. Once he was close to Sabrina he saw her waddling around on two chubby legs with bare feet. She was staring at her feet while she walked, fascinated by them. She started to stomp around on the floor and started giggling making Daphne laugh because of how easily pleased she was. Sabrina heard her laugh and looked up at her and stopped stomping, her blue eyes studying her. Soon she got bored of Daphne and then looked at Puck. He just stared as she stomped towards him wondering why she was coming to him of all people.

Once she was close enough she raised both her arms and with her small chubby hands she made a grabbing motion. Puck just stared at her as if she were an alien, not sure what to do. Sabrina started to get upset when Puck didn't do anything and started to make little noises. "She wants you to pick her up" Veronica said with an amused smile when she saw Pucks face. Puck bent down and picked Sabrina up and she immediately snuggled up to his neck. "Well then, I guess we have a baby to look after for a while." Jake said to the rest of the family.

"Considering she is only wearing a diaper I would say we need to buy a few essentials we will need so we can look after her until we can change her back." Granny pointed out while entering the room.

"Good point granny! By the way…can I dress her up?" Daphne asked excitedly.

"NO" Everyone answered immediately, making Sabrina giggle showing a cute little set of teeth.

* * *

The family decided that Veronica, Henry, and Granny Relda would go shopping for essentials that they would need to look after Sabrina. "Why can't I come long, I don't want to stay in the house with a baby Grimm!" Puck protested to Veronica. "It was you who changed her in the first place Puck!" Veronica replied, annoyed by the ongoing argument. Puck was following Veronica around the house while carrying Sabrina who was playing with strands of his hair. "Now we won't be gone for long so I think you can look after her for at least bit, and don't worry, Jake is here to help as well." She said while hugging Red and Daphne before heading to the door. "Remember kids, do as Jake says and whatever you do...try not to blow the house up!" Henry says before closing the door behind them. As soon as the door closed Sabrina started to fidget in Pucks arms. Puck placed her on the ground and she started to crawl around on the floor. They watched as she went to the couch grabbed onto the arm of the couch with chubby hands and pulled herself up fully with a small grunt.

Once she was stood up she started running around clapping with a cheeky grin on her face that even Puck had to admit was cute. "RUN, RUN, RUN" Sabrina repeatedly squealed for 10 minutes which started to give Puck a headache. "Urgh, why are little kids so annoying!"Puck exclaimed. She was heading for the kitchen when Jake came through the door and lifted her up. She squealed in delight and Jake placed her on his hip while going to sit on the couch. "Well someone's very energetic!" He said while playing her on his lap and holding her little feet. "You said that as if it's a good thing..." Puck mumbled. Puck knew that this was probably only the start of a huge list of problems. _What did I get myself into..._he thought.

* * *

**Okay, there it is! Chapter 3! Hopefully that is a bit longer than the others. I promise that the chapters will hopefully be around this length or longer :) remember to read and review! :D**


End file.
